


Oops

by beepbeepbop



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, curious niall, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-18
Updated: 2014-01-18
Packaged: 2018-01-09 03:25:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1140864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beepbeepbop/pseuds/beepbeepbop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall didn't mean to, he <em>really</em> didn't.</p><p>Or</p><p>Niall accidentally wakes Zayn with a handjob.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oops

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my god, I have no idea where this came from.

"Seems like Zee still can’t get his ass out of bed," Harry remarks as he notices the absence of the Bradford boy at breakfast.

"I’ll wake him up!"

Already halfway up the stairs, Niall feels a mischievous grin creep up his face.

"Don’t go too harsh on him!" Liam calls after him, and immediately Louis disagrees," Go Nialler! Let’s see how fast you can get Zayn outta bed."

Which results in a subsequent arguement.

Niall waves them off, mind whirling with possible ways to wake his dear best friend .

Hmm.. a bucket of icy water, a wet Willy…nahh. That’s too cruel. Zayn isn’t the biggest fan of water, and he has really sensitive ears.

Maybe he’d just tickle Zayn up. Yep, that’s the only idea that seems suitable for today.

Niall barges into Zayn’s room, and yep, he’s sound asleep, blanket strewn over the lower half of his body.

Niall smiles down at Zayn as he sits at the edge of the bed.

He’s really adorable. His mile-long eyelashes casting long shadows on his sculpted cheekbones, the slight drool collecting at the corners of his pink parted lips, and the peaceful, innocent expression on his face.

Too bad he’s gonna get tickled.

Niall reaches out, palms running smoothly over the blue fabric stretched across Zayn’s chest.

Zayn doesn’t react.

Niall digs his fingers into Zayn’s sides, but this doesn’t seem to even affect Zayn. His eyes twitches a little, but that’s it.

Is Zayn really that immune to tickles?

That’s not fair.

Just one finger poking into Niall’s sides or stomach can make him laugh and shriek uncontrollably.

Aha! Niall feels his face brighten as he spots Zayn’s feet poking out beneath the blanket.

No one can be _not_ ticklish underneath their feet!

Gliding his hand over the blanket that covers Zayn’s lower half, Niall intends to move down to attack Zayn’s feet but he hears a..sound?

Like a small exhale of air and it seems to be coming from _Zayn?_

Curiosity getting the better of Niall, he moves his hand upwards over the blanket again and this time, he’s sure of it.

A whine, something soft and barely detectable, escapes from Zayn’s slightly open mouth, and his eyelashes actually _flutter_.

It can’t be that…it’s not possible that Zayn… Is it?

Heart pounding erratically for some reason, Niall gently peels the blanket off of Zayn’s lower body.

And he freezes at the sight.

Zayn’s wearing his batman boxers, the ones that are really _really_ small and left nothing much to the imagination.

(The same one that always, _always_ made Niall’s throat go dry and palms sweaty.)

But that’s not what stuns Niall. Well, okay, it _is_ part of the reason, but not the main cause of Niall’s wide-eyed, gaping goldfish look.

Between those sinful, invitingly splayed thighs, his boxers are _tented_.

He stares.

It shouldn’t be weird; he wakes up hard all the time.

But this is _Zayn_.

Niall has never seen an aroused Zayn, not up close.

Without thinking, Niall reaches out to ..well, touch.

What? He can’t help being a hands-on learner.

The moment Niall’s hands brush cautiously over the prominent bulge, a low sound, almost a groan, escapes Zayn’s throat and holy _shit._

Or is this just a coincidence?

With a sudden burst of courage and determination, Niall cups his fingers gently around Zayn’s morning wood.

And je _sus._

Zayn actually lets out _moan_ , which inevitably sends Niall’s blood rushing south.

(He has no idea Zayn is capable of producing these kind of … _illegal_ sounds. And _he’s_ the one causing it.)

And when he checks Zayn’s face, he’s still sound asleep, dark eyelashes fluttering just a little, breathing rate increasing.

Unbelievable.. Zayn takes deep sleeping to a whole new level.

Red lights are flashing in a part of Niall’s brain, the logical part, which unfortunately is a minuscule part, screaming at him to ‘ABORT! ABORT! Touching your best friends dick trying to jerk him off while he’s sleeping isn’t exactly socially acceptable behaviour. It could ruin a friendship and make things awkward!’

The logical part of him is usually right.

And Niall tries to listen, he really does.

But once Niall starts something, he can’t stop. It’s like a stepping off a cliff; he can’t stop falling.

So Niall strokes Zayn through his boxers, with a little more strength because that works better for Niall when he jerks off, and maybe it does for Zayn too.

Turns out, it _does_.

A criminal noise escapes Zayn’s mouth, and he fucking _thrusts his hips upwards_ , and Niall feel Zayn’s batman boxers getting a little damp and _fuck,_ he has no idea that Zayn is so responsive.

And shit, Niall thinks he’s addicted.

He keeps jerking Zayn off, hard and fast, and Zayn doesn’t wake up, he just keep making those criminal noises, midnight black hair messy, tanned cheeks flushed, eyelashes fluttering, pouty lips slack and Niall can’t resist pausing and admire Zayn, he looks like a _wrecked_ angel, and this is all because of _Niall’s_ hands.

Absentmindedly, Niall rubs his thumb over Zayn’s slit, soft and light through his boxers and—

Zayn’s eyes snap open, honey brown pools drowning the wide, blue eyes of Niall.

Niall barely has to register the _shit, fuck, what the fuck am I thinking_ before Zayn’s hips arches off the bed and he comes, a strangled moan of ‘Ni,’ escaping those fucking lips.

Holy fucking _fuck._

Niall doesn’t know if he has imagined that but all he knows it that he is so fucking _hard_ he wants to cry, and he has to escape before he does something fucking embarrassing like come without even touching himself.

But before he can even run out of the room, Zayn’s arm shoots out and grabs Niall’s wrist.

"Shit, Zaynie, I’m so fucking sorry I didn’t mean to take advantage of you, I just wanted to tickle you up but you were _hard_ and I couldn’t help it—" Niall babbles, heart pounding cuz he doesn’t want Zayn to hate him, Zayn’s his best friend and he _loves_ Zayn—

"It’s not taking advantage if I want it," Zayn says in that hoarse voice and holy shit.

Zayn wants it?

Niall whips his eyes to Zayn, who looks strangely vulnerable but is looking back at Niall determinedly.

Zayn must have seen something on Niall’s face, because the next thing he knows, Zayn is pulling him next to him on the bed and sliding a hand into Niall’s loose boxers which feels incredibly tight and Niall starts cursing and all that leaves his mouth are broken moans of Zayn’s name, prayers to all that is holy and names of all the saints and of course he comes shortly after because Zayn has fucking _magic_ hands.

Mind hazy with the post-orgasm bliss, Niall mumbles a “love ya, Zee,” and Zayn looks all fond and stuff that makes Niall's heart thump happily and he doesn’t register the footsteps up the stairs—

"Please tell me those moans are _not_ sexual moans because —oh my fucking god!" Louis shrieks, covering a hand over his eyes and attempting to shove Harry and Liam away.

"Fuck!" Liam adverts his eyes, blushing.

"I told you Ni can’t possibly spend so much time trying to wake Zee up," Harry looks unaffected but smug.

"I want Ni to wake me up everyday," Zayn says all casually and Niall almost chokes.

So this isn’t a one-time thing?

"Okay, okay, I can tell that we’re not wanted here," Harry ushers Louis and a sick-looking Liam out of the room and Niall loves Harry so much.

Not like the way he loves Zayn, though.

"I’ll wake you up everyday." Niall promises and Zayn smiles, wide and dorky and Niall can’t stop himself from leaning up to press his lips to Zayn’s.

…Shit, he’s addicted to kissing Zayn already.

"Love you too, Ni." Zayn pulls back after a while, cheeks flushed and lips swollen.

Then he leans in to whisper, hot breath fanning Niall’s ear,” I was dreaming about you, anyway.”

And _fuck._

Niall feels a spike of arousal and he pulls Zayn down for a kiss again and yeah, you know what happens next.

~

Niall’s new ways of getting Zayn out of bed are really successful, okay maybe not that successful in term of them getting out of bed. But on the bright side, Zayn wakes up really fast now.

For the first time, Niall is really, _really_ glad he didn’t listen to the logical part of his brain.

**Author's Note:**

> As you can tell, I have no idea how to write any smut. Sorry.


End file.
